Zeldapedia:Articles for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. = Pages listed for deletion = Ataru Cagiva Err, is it really that notable? I mean, personnel articles are all well and good, but covering something like a manga artist? Eh? --AuronKaizer ' 07:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Support #I see this as kinda pointless...at this rate, we may as well list ''every single person who has worked on a Zelda game/manga...oh, and to the above person, you may want to put your vote in the "reject" section; this section "supports" the deletion. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 12:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) #What I think should be done is what I did with the ten or so composer pages; merge it into something like ''Manga artists of the Legend of Zelda series, which can be much more informative as one article than many seperate ones. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Reject #I think if it is viable non-canonical information, then why delete it? If his work was published under the Zelda name then, this may just be me, he deserves to be mentioned. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 13:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) #I think it would be kind of interesting if the article was a good one. I personally own most of the mangas, and as it is undeniable that it is connected to Zelda... I vote for a revision and correction of the page, not a deletion. (Khanson) #Well, unless we delete all the other people, I don't see why this one must be too—'Triforce' 14 22:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) #I believe that it should remain, and more info should be gathered. Ray Talk 2 me 21:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Comments I personally don't care either way on this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Kakashi: The Search for Tingle Game that is suffused with rumors and little to no substantial information. I move for a deletion until or if the thing is proven to be real. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Support # I agree. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Opposed. Tincle (talk) 03:51, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments Where did this come from? Something that's rumored to appear shouldn't really be here but I would like to know more about it before voting it off Oni Link 18:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Care to explain why you opposed, Tincle? --AuronKaizer ''' 11:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I did make the page. :) Although it seems that its a fan made game, I think it's a big enough project to have a little page. I mean Zelda and Tingle fans would be interested in it anyways, right? Tincle (talk) 17:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::If its fan made game it should go on the Fan games Page. On that subject I'd like to move all that fallen sage info there too Oni Link 17:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC)